


The Snake Bites the Apple Part 4: The Final Sin

by KeeganFreegan



Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan
Summary: The climax of the Overlord's deeds finally commences, with regained confidence and positions asserted. Let this night end in pleasure for the three dirty lords.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Series: The Snake Bites the Apple Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082735
Kudos: 3





	The Snake Bites the Apple Part 4: The Final Sin

Alastor moved his hips back, pushing lester deeper inside of him,”O-Oh fuck y-yes~!” Lester began to thrust lightly inside of Alastor and he groaned in pleasure, letting no words fill the room besides moans and lewd slaps. The three nude overlords finally became one with each other in pure pleasure and lust. Their deed continued as Lester sped up a little inside of Alastor. The Deer’s face began to hang as his tongue slipped out and began to drool, as he felt pleasure from both sides. Lucifer looked to the two and he bit his lip one last time before putting up his hand and ordering them to halt. They both froze where they stood and the tentacles inched out of Lucifer's mouth. Some drool hung when it exited and he looked to the two,”Lester stay where you’re at~. Alastor…~.” He grinned,”You’re all mine~.” Lucifer snapped his finger, forcing Lester’s tentacles to disappear and Lucifer stood in front of Alastor. “Lean down for me, I bet my little deer is thirsty for his King's seed~.” Alastor’s ears batted down towards his head and his face flushed a deep red,”C-C’mon L-Lucy do you really want your deer to vomit~?” Lucifer smirked and pointed down,” Oh shut up and get on the ground now~ That’s an order~.”

Alastor nodded and got on his knees, the prince and King looked down on this deer ready to be dominated and they both smirked. “He looks cute~. Almost makes me wish I could have all to myself~. But sharing the feeling of you Alastor with my King~. I couldn’t ask for anything more~.” Alastor whimpered and gazed at the King’s member put in front of him. Pale and rock hard, Alastor looked in awe at the love stick in front of him that would soon be in his throat. “F-Fuck m-me M-Masters~...” Lucifer and Lester were taken aback by the words uttered by the radio demon. “E-Excuse y-you~?” Lester grinned for they’ve never seen such a man so disgusted by sex act this way before. “I-I said fuck me masters~! F-fuck me like a slut and make me yours~!” He gripped Lucifer’s legs and Alastor gazed into his eyes. “S-Show m-me true p-pleasure~.” Lucifer got his famous wide toothy grin when he heard those word emanate from Alastor’s mouth,”You want it~? Then take it~!” He grabbed Alastor’s hair and thrusted his member inside his mouth. Hitting the back of his throat, Alastor whimpered and moaned while the King’s member was moving in and out of his mouth. Lester began to thrust in denim with Lucifer's movements as Alastors body began to shiver. The three collectively moaned together and the night's final climax officially began.

Lucifer looked up and his body jittered a little as drool began to leak out of his mouth,”O-Oh fuck Alastor~! F-For a man who hates sex your tongue feels fucking fantastic~!” He grabs Alastor’s hair again and thrusts his member even deeper into his throat and Alastor’s squeals with the energy he has left. As the two lords pierce both ends of his body, Alastor’s member was rock hard. He took his hand and started to lightly stroke it and gripped at it, making it spill a little fluid out as they continued to thrust. As Lester continued his body began to slow and an idea popped in his head. “Oh Deer~ Another tentacle is coming your way~.” Lester manifested a tentacle under Alastor’s hand and it began to roughly jerk him off. Faster than his pace his member throbbed and he moaned even louder with a piece Lucifer’s body inside him. “F-Fuck y-yeah~ G-Good little deer~.” They continued to thrust inside of the now powerless radio demon as their moans got louder and louder. Alastor’s body shivered once again as pure euphoria and ecstasy rushed through his veins. Lucifer paused for a moment and his member twitched, his grin became wide and he looked at the two lords. “Oh deer~ Your king is about to release his load inside of you~.” 

Lester smirked with him and his body shivered in pleasure as his member twitched as well inside of Alastor. “F-fuck~ I-I think I might t-too~ M-mmn~!” They both gripped onto Alastor as the tentacle jerking him off moved quicker and they moaned one last time collectively. “O-Oh fuck here it comes~!” Lucifer felt cum drip out of his cock before spilling out in a fierce stream down Alastor’s throat. Both of their eyes rolled back as the seed continued to spill into Alastors throat down to his stomach, filling up the demon. Lester feels his member start to spill as some drool leaves his mouth,”O-Oh Fuck a-ahhh~!” Cum began to spill in a similar Stream to Lucifer’s as pure ecstasy coursed through their veins. Cum began filling all of Alastor’s holes as tears began to flow from his eyes in pleasure and euphoria. As his body was about to be full, Alastor’s member began to shoot out the white sticky fluid that he was full of and his eyes rolled back. It started to shoot onto his own chest and his body shivered in pleasure one last time before falling limp. He lost grip on reality and his eyelids shut and he fell to the ground, the other soon fell to the same fate. “S-So f-fucking g-good~,” Said Alastor.

As the three arose from the ground they looked at each other in delight,”Well good to see that my princes are doing well, yes?” Lucifer looked at their nude bodies in delight and saw the scars that were once on Alastors body have healed and Lester’s shadow is less fragmented. “My My, so my little experiment was a success~.” Lester and Alastor looked to their king and shook their heads,”Experiment!?” Lucifer chuckled and nodded,”Why yes~. I was merely testing if your Vitality and strength were affected by sexual pleasure~.” He snapped his fingers and their clothes reappeared on their bodies. Lucifer stands and gestures the other two to stand up, he looks to Alastor and kisses him on the cheek. “Why did you think I added someone else to the equation, my little deer~.” Alastor blushed and sighed,”Fair enough~.” Lucifer turned around and walked over to Lester. He looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the cheek in the same fashion as he did to Alastor. “Next time you get hurt, come here and we’ll have some fun~.”He walked back to the middle of the room and he looked to the two of them. “Dismissed~.” The two nodded and began to walk out, their steps echoing in the chamber as the doors to the room closed with their departure. “Next time, maybe Lester can be the lead~. Ciao my handsome devils~.”

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi People, I'm Keegan and I wanted to put this message out for saying sorry for taking so long with this Chapter. School and work have not allowed me to write this as of recent and I needed to rehash so many chapter ideas that I didn't even think of continuing this and deleting it from my page. But luckily, I found some inspiration to where I could leave this fiction off with a bang by making it longer than the rest and full of Top Lucifer/Bottom Alastor. This might be the last HH Smut for a while so I hope this doesn't disappoint.


End file.
